TGIF the 13th
TGIF the 13th is a HTFF episode and part of Specy Spooktacular ll. Episode Roles Starring *Jason Voorhees *Foxy Featuring *Figgy *Howdy *Bushy *Giggles *Petunia *Cuddles *Flippy Appearing *Lumpy *Flaky *Toothy *Jussy *Chroma *Mime *Russell *Handy *Sniffles *Disco Bear *Lammy *Truffles *Nutty Plot A bus pulls up to the entrance of a camp and Foxy gets out along with a group of others. As the bus pulls away, a sign is shown saying "Camp Emerald lake". The group rushes into the camp and everyone picks cabins to sleep in. Figgy, Howdy and Cuddles bunk in a cabin next to Giggles, Petunia and Foxy as they go to the 2nd cabin, and Handy, Flaky, and Nutty go to the last cabin. As the gang spread out around the camp, a figure watches them. Cuddles and Giggles are seen swimming in the lake alone and Cuddles dunks Giggles in the water. The two laugh until Cuddles is suddenly pulled under, leaving Giggles laughing as she thinks its a joke until she too is pulled under. Later at night, the rest of the group sits around a campfire telling stories, with Foxy telling the one first. As she tells her story about the story of Jason Voorhees, a twig snaps and everyone turns to see a figure in a mask, making them scream until the figure removes its mask and reveals it to be Bushy, who laughs. As everyone gets mad at Bushy, Toothy leaves to use the bathroom. As Toothy heads towards the bathroom, but before he could go inside the toilet, he is suddly grabbed from behind, the figure was crushing Toothy's head with his hands and blood splatters on a tree. Time passes and with Toothy still gone and Giggles and Cuddles missing, the group splits up to look for them. Foxy and Figgy go together and look in the bathrooms for Toothy. Opening stalls, the duo scream upon finding Giggles' dead body. The two run from the bathroom in horror. Meanwhile, Bushy and Petunia along with Howdy look around the cabins. As Petunia peaks into a cabin, Bushy pops up behind her and screams, Making petunia spray him in fear. Bushy starts choking and runs away. When Petunia goes inside, an axe has chopped her head cut off. Howdy spots Foxy and Figgy run by followed by Bushy and he looks at them confused while he's close to the campfire, not aware of the figure behind him. Then that figure grabbed Howdy and held him against the campfire. He was struggling, but then died. Then a figure was approaching a tent that Flaky, Handy, and Nutty were in. The figure cut the tent open with his axe, and it was Jason who is wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket over, gray pants, black shoes, and a burlap mask that the only part of Jason's head that's showing was his ears and his right eye. He put Handy on the ground, then grabbed Flaky, and pushed her spikey back against Handy on the floor and cut Flaky with his axe. Nutty freaked out and went inside the sleeping bag, but Jason grabbed the sleeping bag, dragged it outside, and hit it against a tree three times. Figgy and Foxy run towards the bus front of the camp and upon reaching it find Cuddles hanging from a rope with his chest bleeding. Bushy arrives behind the duo and spots Cuddles, but before he can react, a machete cuts him open. Foxy and Figgy turn around and scream seeing Jason. Then he grabs Figgy and puts him on the ground and chops his limbs off, then cut his head in half. Jason was running towards Foxy and was about to cut her with his machete, but he paused, then takes a look at the necklace Foxy's wearing. It was Jason's mother's necklace. Earlier before Foxy and Figgy encountered Jason, they were checking out a cabin. Everything inside looked very old and dusty. Then the two went upstairs, and was looking in one room, there was a bed, that says "Jason", and Foxy found the necklace on a night stand and opened it, there was a picture of Jason's mother, and she looked just like Foxy. Then she decided to keep it and go back to the others with Figgy. When Jason was done looking at the necklace, he then grabbed Foxy and dragged her away. Later another bus pulls up and a new group gets out. As they head into the camp, Jason watches them from behind a tree. Deaths #Giggles is cut in half. #Cuddles is stabbed in the chest. #Toothy gets his head crushed. #Petunia is beheaded. #Howdy is burnt alive. #Bushy is stabbed by jason. #Figgy is cut up by Jason. Trivia #The title of this episode is seen in a puddle before the bus drives over it. #All the deaths in the episode are caused by Jason. #This episode is an obvious parody of ''Friday the 13th ''film series. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween